Disfraz
by BeLenCitta
Summary: ¿Harían cualquier cosa por quien aman? Seguramente, y los vampiros o metamorfos no son la excepción.


**¡Hola, mis bellezas griegas!** ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Hoy vamos a dejar The walking dead por un lado, también Naruto, y vamos a volver a mis orígenes. Así es, Crepúsculo.

Los que me conocen saben mi desagrado por la mayoría de los libros y, más aún, por las películas. Sí, escribo de ellos, pero porque amo a dos personajes en concreto, Alice y Jasper. Sólo por eso yo sigo escribiendo fics del susodicho fandom. Por favor, fans de la saga, _No me odien_, son opiniones (¿No se sintieron estafados con Amanecer? Yo sí).

En fin, dejando eso de lado, como saben es El mes del terror, Halloween, y quiero hacer un especial este mes. Algunos drabbles al azar de mis fandoms preferentes. No es necesario leerlo en fecha, pero está inspirado en ella, simplemente.

Y bueno, quise empezar con ellos, sus vampiros favoritos, con este lindo especial de Octubre. Espero que lo disfruten y, antes que nada, vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de S. Meyer. No lucro con ésto y nada es mío. El fic, sin embargo, es de mi autoría.

**Summary**: ¿Harían cualquier cosa por quien aman? Seguramente, y los vampiros o metamorfos no son la excepción.

**Dedicatoria**: A **mi hija**. Por ella haría cualquier cosa. Y a todos los fans de Alice y Jasper. Amor eterno a dicha pareja :3

**Aclaración**: Los que siguen mi longfic de The walking dead, titulado: Querido diario. No me odien, sé que no subo capítulos allí pero sí subo drabbles. ¿Explicación? Fácil, escribir éste drabble es super sencillo, no me llevó más de quince minutos, en cambio, actualizar ese fic si me lleva tiempo, pero _dont worry_, no los abandoné, esperen ansiosos que pronto tendrán noticias.

Sin más, ¡al drabble!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disfraz.<strong>

**By: **_Belencitah._

En la hermosa mansión de los Cullen las cosas solían ser raras. Obviamente, en una casa habitada por vampiros, hombres lobo y una hermosa niña híbrida, los hechos no podían ser normales y siempre había algo extraño o algún acontecimiento desquiciado, pero aquella noche aquella anormalidad había pasado límites impensados para los habitantes de la casa.

—A- Alice… —susurró una Bella muy incómoda mientras tiraba de la tela negra de su traje, observándola con sumo rechazo. ¿Una vampiresa disfrazada de la parca? ¿Acaso era normal eso? Luego, se volvió a la psíquica que estaba frente a ella y preguntó— ¿Todo esto es necesario?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Bella! —respondió ella vivaz, mientras daba pequeños saltos de bailarina y aplaudía con suma delicadeza.

—Ella tiene razón, aunque me duela en el ego, Renesmeé se merece una noche divertida, como cualquier otro niño de su edad —concluyó Rosalie con su normalmente serio rostro.

—Claro, pero los otros niños no tienen padres vampiro, ¿sabes? —bufó Edward con un mohín. Realmente se veía ridículo. El rojo, verdaderamente, no era su color, y aquella cola de demonio cocida a su traje comenzaba a incomodarlo bastante.

—¡Oh, el diablito está de mal humor hoy! —canturreó Emmett en un feliz tono de burla mientras observaba de arriba abajo el disfraz del señor de las tinieblas que su hermano Edward llevaba puesto. En verdad, Alice y Rosalie habían hecho un trabajo genial con la máquina de coser.

—¡Pues no es mi mejor noche! ¿Tú estás feliz, Winnie Pooh? —se burló el padre de la híbrida, aludiendo al traje del famoso oso infantil que su hermano llevaba puesto. Por supuesto, al principio no lo había querido, pero Rose tenía sus trucos para hacer caer a aquél grandote.

—¡Al menos no me disfracé de Militar! —gritó Emmett mientras miraba a su rubio hermano, Jasper, quien estaba al lado de Alice, abrazándola por la cintura.

—¡No es disfraz, es uniforme, osito! —contestó el aludido con poco entusiasmo mientras estrechaba más a Alice hacia sí— Aunque Rosalie escogió bien los disfraces… Tú de osito, ella de bruja…

—Es un disfraz de Wicca, idiota —se defendió la rubia mientras calcinaba con la mirada a sus hermanos.

—¡Ya basta! ¿No recuerdan por qué hacemos esto hoy? —gritó Alice para hacerse oír, mientras agitaba las manos frenéticamente, soltándose del agarre de su esposo.

—¡Un elfo que habla! —gritó Emmett y todos en la habitación rieron, incluido Jasper, quien no pudo contener una risita sutil.

—Es un disfraz de hada —dijo Alice bufando y cruzándose de brazos, mientras hacía un falso puchero que llamó de inmediato a Jasper, quien la abrazó dulcemente.

—¿Cómo es que Esme y Carlisle escaparon de esto? —preguntó Edward.

—Vacaciones en Isla Esme… —contestó Rosalie.

—Ingenioso, debemos usar esa excusa —le susurró Bella a su esposo escondiendo una risita. Éste se la devolvió.

—¿Ya podemos quitarnos los disfraces?

—No, Emmett, ni siquiera los usamos.

—¿Cómo se usan, Elfo? —preguntó él en tono burlón.

Alice volvió a cruzarse de brazos y bufar. No tenía pensado contestar por aquél agravio del grandote a su persona. Rosalie rodó los ojos ante el infantilismo de su esposo y la testarudez de su hermana.

—Debemos ir puerta por puerta a pedir dulces, corazón —contestó la rubia, por fin.

—¿Y qué ganamos?

—Los dulces, Emmett —contestó a regañadientes Jasper— ¿Eres idiota, Pooh?

—¡Oye, no tienes derecho!

—¡Claro que sí, hoy te gané veintitrés de veinticuatro en la lucha! ¡Tengo mucho derecho! —se defendió el sureño.

—¡Basta, Emmett! —gritó Edward.

—¡No le grites a mi esposo! —defendió Rosalie.

—¡Ya, cálmense! —acotó Bella moviendo las manos de forma conciliadora.

Y la pelea se dio. Insultos de todo tipo se esparcieron en la habitación. Edward discutía con Rosalie, Bella con Emmett, y un muy adulto Jasper consolaba a la dulce Alice, quien se había sentado en el sofá a refunfuñar en contra de las acusaciones respecto a su estatura.

Era todo gritos, todo furia. Aquellos alaridos podían oírse en cualquier lugar del país, del mundo, tal vez.

Pero, tan rápido como comenzó, cesó, al escuchar unos tintineantes pasitos bajar por la escalera principal de la mansión. Era la dulce Nessie, quien con un año, ya era toda una preadolescente en busca de azúcar.

Se veía preciosa. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de un suave color lila, largo hasta los pies y lleno de brillos –según su tía Alice, era polvo de hada-. Sus zapatillas rosadas hacían juego y, para completar el atuendo, lucía una hermosa corona de princesa sobre su elegante y enrulada cabellera.

—¿Está… Está todo bien? —preguntó la niña en su inocencia.

Todos posaron su mirada sobre la niña. Un par de sonrisas escaparon de la mayoría de los presentes. Era la cosa más hermosa que hubieran visto, ella era la prueba de por qué se disfrazaban de osos cariñosos o diablos pálidos.

—Claro que sí, amor, estábamos jugando con tus tíos —le contestó su madre mientras se encaminaba hacia la pequeña— ¡Mírate! ¡Estás hermosa!

—Gracias, mamá —contestó ella con una risa tintineante, propia de Alice.

—¿Lista para tu primera noche de brujas, Ness? —preguntó Rosalie en tono cálido, impropio de ella.

—¡Oh, sí, muy emocionada! —contestó la niña acercándose más a su familia.

Se escuchó una bocina y recordaron quién era. Jacob, quien había prometido llevarlos a todos a la ciudad. Aquél chucho no se perdería ese día por nada del mundo.

Y todos se encaminaron a la salida, donde vieron a Jacob disfrazado de un Pirata aterrador. Todos rieron a carcajadas al verlo.

—Tío Emmett —susurró la niña a su tío, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta— Tu disfraz es mi favorito.

—¡Gracias, nena! —contestó él, dándole la mano a la niña— Díselo al tío Jasper, ¿sí?

* * *

><p>¿y? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, chiquis, y que tengan una muy feliz noche de brujas.<p>

Los amo.

_Bel_.


End file.
